


Teenage Dreams.

by MissWholockian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Homophobia, M/M, Mild S&M, Multi, Mystrade fluff, Other, Rating: M, Sex, Smut, Teen Mystrade, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, mystrade, teenage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWholockian/pseuds/MissWholockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenager Gregory Lestrade is a partier, smoker, heavy drinker and loves sex! Being very attractive, he's never found it hard to get a guy to shag him... But will he continue that life style?<br/>What will happen when he meets Mycroft Holmes?<br/>Teen Mystrade!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Believe In A Thing Called Love.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RSMelodyMalone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/gifts).



> Hey guys! My first Mystrade fic. I'm determined to finish this and make it as good as I can.  
> I'm sorry my writing isn't the best.
> 
> Warnings - Underage smoking and drinking. Sex, swearing and slight homophobia.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy. Please leave any comments you have! I'd love to read them.
> 
>  
> 
> [I Believe In A Thing Called Love - The Darkness]

**Chapter 1.**

 

Gregory Lestrade is quite popular at school. He's athletic, funny and has a great group of friends.

There's Dominic Walsh, Benjamin Clark, Lauren Smith, Chantelle Cullen, Jamie Foxx, and his best friend, Dylan Rogers. They all go to St James sixform college and have known each other since year 7.

Greg and Dylan have been best friends since they were 5 years old when Greg's parents moved to London.

They're in there last year of school, year 12 and its the first day back after the summer holidays. The friends like to get to school half an hour before class starts so they can talk, smoke and do whatever else together.

It's 7:30am and Greg has just pulled up on his motorbike.

"Greg!" Lauren shouts.

Greg walks towards the group of friends who are all stood at the smoking area... Well, it's just some trees across from the school, behind the car park but to them, it's the smoking area

"Hey guys!" Greg says as he gets to them. He pulls out his packet of cigs and lights one up. "What are you losers talking about?"

"Well... My 17th is in 2 weeks, as you should already know and so we're planning my party!" Lauren says enthusiastically.

"Ah, right... Fair enough. So, what have you planned so far?"

"Well, it'll be at my house because my parents are away that weekend so the house is totally free! All you guys are coming and so is half of the school. I want a full on house party that everybody will remember... Or not depending on how drunk everybody gets"

Everybody laughs.

"Cool. Sounds like it'll be a laugh"

"Oh, it will. I'm making sure all the cute people from school will be there. Ben, Dom and Dylan can get the girls and me and you will have our pick of the cute guys"

"Great! That sounds even better"

Greg has been openly gay since he was 14. All of his friends were really supportive when he came out and nobody at the school really minds. Greg's parents know and they're also supportive of there son, which Greg is thankful about.

Jamie and Chantelle have been in a relationship for about 2 years now. They're really happy together which the gang are happy about, even if they won't leave each other alone.

The gang go to a lot of house parties, they tend to be at Ben or Lauren's house because both there parents are usually away on holidays or business trips.

"So..." Lauren continues "The dress code is casual and everybody can get to mine from 8:00pm onwards."

"Okay, sounds great!"

Everybody agrees and they decide to change the subject when a black BMW pulls into the car park.

Greg turns around to see the car that nobody recognises.

"Who's car is that?" Dylan says.

"No idea. Could be a teacher I suppose" Ben says.

A young lad steps out of the car and leans against the door. He's tall, skinny and has dark reddish hair. He's wearing black trousers, a dark blue shirt with a white tie. He's very attractive, Greg thinks and he looks way too young to be a teacher.

"Must be a new kid" Chantelle says, finally pulling her lips away from Jamie's.

Greg is speechless, his breathing has picked up pace and his cheeks turn a light shade of red.

"Greg... A-are you okay?" Dylan says.  He puts a hand on Greg's shoulder. Greg jumps, breaking his focus on the young lad and turns to face Dylan.

"What?"

"I asked if you're okay..."

"Y-yeah... I'm... Fine."

Dylan smirks. "...'Sup Lestrade, got yourself a little crush on the new kid?"

Greg's face turns dark red. "Don't be fucking stupid. Of course I don't."

Everybody laughs.

"If you say so." Ben says, still laughing.

Greg turn his focus back to the new kid who's still leaning against his car door, he pulls out a packets of cigs and lights one... Greg does the same.

The new kid looks over at the group and smiles at Greg as he puffs on his cig. Greg swallows hard and smiles back. Greg was about to walk over to him when the school bell rings. He sighs.

Everybody says there goodbyes and makes there way to there classes.

Greg's first class is English Lit. He walks into the class and takes his usual seat at the back of the class. Jamie shares the same class as him so they sit together.

The new kid walks in and sits at the front of the class. Greg just sits in ore of the boy. He's so beautiful, Greg thinks to himself.

_ *Stop it, Gregory! You don't get crushes... Do you? I mean, I don't know his name or if he's gay...* _

Greg sighs.

"What's up, mate?" Jamie asks.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Sorry, man."

"You sure? Because you're acting strange."

"No, I'm sure, I'm fine."

"Mr.Lestrade. Mr.Foxx. Are you quiet finished?"

"Yes Mrs.Davies!"  The boys say together. 

"Good! Now... Class, I'd like to introduce a new student, Mr Mycroft Holmes." She points to the young boy and a smile slowly emerges on Greg's face.

_ *Mycroft Holmes. Wow.* _

He looks down and starts to take notes as the class begins, smiling as he works.


	2. When I Come Around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. Internet issues! Finally I'm able to post the second chapter... It's not very long but I needed to get it out there.
> 
> Apologies!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy babies!! Comment and let me know any feedback. Also, leave some love? :*
> 
>  
> 
> [When I Come Around - Green Day]

Chapter 2.

 

School went past quite quickly, Greg thought and soon enough it was dinner time.  
Greg and his friends went to the dinner hall and sat at their usual table. He couldn't help but look around for Mycroft, hoping that he'd see him. His beautiful eyes, his perfect hair, his amazing body. He was so focused on looking for him, he didn't realise his friends were talking to him.

"GREG!" Ben shouted.

"W-what?" Greg said as he was snapped out of his trace.

"What has gotten into you today?" Dom asked, looking concerned.

"Nothing! Okay!"

"Well stop being ignorant then!"

"I'm not being ignorant! I'm just... I need the loo"

Greg got up, grabbed his backpack and left quickly, before his friends could say anything else.  
He went out to the smoking area and lit up, trying to forget about Mycroft. Trying to focus on anything BUT him! His upcoming exams which were stressing him out, his parents who would be making him have dinner with his grandparents this Friday and how that annoyed him, how he wants a new bike and as soon as he's 18, he'll be buying one!

"Excuse me. Sorry to bother you but have you got a spare cig at all please?" A deep, beautiful and polite voice asked from behind him.  
Greg turned around and saw Mycroft.

"Oh... Urm... Yeah..." Greg stumbled as he got his packet of cigs out and gave him one.

"Thank you." Mycroft said as he lit up.

Mycroft held his hand out for Greg to shake.  
"Mycroft Holmes, pleasure to meet you."

"Greg Lestrade" he said as he shook his hand.

"So, you're new here?"

"Yeah, first day. Just moved back to London about a week ago."

"Oh, where did you live before"

"Well, since I was 5, I've lived about really. Newcastle, Edinburgh, Sheffield, Manchester... Practically everywhere."

"Wow. That's more places than I've visited in my entire life."

"Yeah... Sounds great and it was for a while. It gets tedious after so long. The novelty wears off and you just want to relax in one place..." Mycroft pauses.  
"I'm sorry... I'm rambling on."

"NO!" Greg shouted, possibly a little bit too loud... "Sorry, I mean... I don't mind, honest."

Mycroft gives a small smile and stubs out his cig.

"Well, I should get going. Thanks for the cig again."

"No worries! See you around, Mycroft."

And with that, Mycroft was gone, back into the school. Greg let out a loud sigh.

Mumbling "Oh god... Why Greg? Don't be stupid! Mycroft Holmes is not interested in you! He's way too polite and sweet and.... Hot..."  
Greg put his hands into his face.  
"Shit!"

The school bell rings and it was time for class again. Biology. So Greg slowly got up and dragged himself to his class.


	3. The Way You Make Me Feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update this time. I said a few days so BOOOOM!  
> I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Please leave love and comments feedback is always welcome!
> 
>  
> 
> [The Way You Make Me Feel - Michael Jackson]

Chapter 3.

 

Once school had finished, Greg head straight home on his bike. He wanted to just get his mind on something else. He was going to have dinner with his parents and then go to his room and read or play a computer game. It's what he usually does when he needs a distraction.

When he walks into the house he's warmly greeted by his mum, Lynne. She was in the middle of cooking.

"You need to get a shower and wear something nice for dinner, Greg." She smiled but didn't make any eye contact.

Greg huffed "why? I was planning on just having a quick meal and going to my room. I've had a long day, mum."

"Yes, well... We have guests coming over."

"What? Who? If it's Nan I won't be happy! She's always asking me 20 bloody questions"

"Oi! Language Gregory Jonathan!"

"Sorry mum... Who is it?"

"Just go get yourself ready... They'll be here soon enough!"

Greg sighed and went upstairs. He undressed and jumped into the shower. He stood there for a few minutes, just thinking.

*I hope to god it isn't Nan... Oh, shit... I hope she isn't bringing Auntie Sue. I can't deal with them today! Please... Oh god please.*

He snapped out of his thoughts and quickly got washed and stepped out, wrapping a towel around himself, he walks to his room and lays on his bed.  
He laid there, thinking about Mycroft this time. He'd only seen the boy for the first time today but he was crazy about him. Everything about him... He seemed smart, he was polite, good looking, great dress-sense. He seemed perfect.

"Gregory! They'll be here in 10 minutes! Hurry up." Lynne shouted from downstairs.

He got up and opened his wardrobe, looking for something half decent to wear. He decided on his best black jeans and a black t-shirt with a picture of a red/white striped tie on it. He took out some braceses from his draw to match (red/white striped) and let them hang down from his waist. He was already wearing his red wrist band on his right arm. He sat on his bed and put on his bright red Vans pumps before making his way downstairs.

He helped his mum with the rest of the meal and set the table. As his finished, the doorbell rang and his mum went to get it.

Greg could hear a woman's voice but not one of his mum's friends that he recognised... A new friend maybe?  
He was correct, a woman walked through the kitchen doorway. She was of average height, very slim, dark reddish hair that flowed down to her shoulders, wavy, very smartly dressed in a black pencil skirt and a green shirt with a black blazer over the shirt. She looked as though she was going to a business meeting rather than dinner with his mother. She was very beautiful though.

Greg went to greet her.  
He held his hand out for her to shake.

"Hello, I'm Greg. Nice to meet you."

"Maria. It's a pleasure."

She was very polite and softly spoken... Almost like...

Before he could think anymore, there he was, stood just behind Maria.

"Mycroft!" Greg was shocked... The guy he's been thinking about all day was in his house!

"Good evening, Gregory." He smirks.


	4. Breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update again!!
> 
> Hopefully you're enjoying this as much as I am.
> 
> I dedicated this to the wonderful, Daisha Vázquez. :* Love you!!
> 
>  
> 
> [Breath - Gentlemen Of Distorted Sound]

Chapter 4

 

Greg stands in shock for a few seconds before Mycroft holds his hand out.

"It's good to see you again."

Greg takes his hand and shakes it while smiling, slightly.  
"Y-yeah... You... as well."

"Oh, so you boys have met then?" Maria asks.

"Yes, mother. Gregory happens to be in my English lit class and he asked me a question about the poet, Dylan Thomas."

Greg looks at Mycroft with confusion.

"Oh, is that who you're learning about? Dylan Thomas... Oh, What a brilliant poet. Such an inspiration!" Maria says as she walks to the table.

Mycroft pulls a chair out for her and smiles. She sits and thanks him before he sits, across from Greg.

"Y-yeah... Urm... I didn't know who he was so Mycroft helped me... Thanks again for that, by the way." Greg stumbled, not sure why he was lying but figured Mycroft must have had a good explanation and he'd just ask him tomorrow at school.

"It was my pleasure, Gregory."

A silence breaks for a few minutes while they tuck into their dinner. Lynne is the first to break the silence.

"Myself and Maria happen to be in the same book club, Greg. That's why I invited her for dinner. They've only just moved back to London and don't really know anybody."

"Oh, the book club, Mrs Holmes? That's cool! Just watch out because some of them women in that group are complete bitc-"

"Gregory Jonathan!!" His mum interrupted, "watch your language young man!"

"Yes, mum. Sorry." He looks down at his plate and moves his food around his plate.

Both women sit chatting about daytime TV, latest fashion trends, what books they're reading and how they each want to redecorate their houses.

Greg zoned out for what seemed to be forever but was brought back to the room when Mycroft kicked him under the table.

He lent over the table and whispered in Greg's ear. "Do you want to sneak out for a smoke?"

"Uh-yeah, sure."

Greg turned to his mum. "Is it okay if Mycroft comes upstairs and helps me with some homework?"

"I'm sure he doesn't want to do homework right now-"

"Actually Mrs Lestrade, I offered to help."  
Such polite words came from that beautiful, perfect mouth of his... Greg wondered what it would be like to kiss him. How soft his lips looks. He licked his lips and had to draw his attention away from Mycroft's lips to re-ask his mum.

"So? Can we?"

"Sure, go ahead... But Greg, behave yourself!"

Both boys practically ran upstairs and Greg closed the door behind them both and wedged it shut so nobody could come in.

Mycroft looked around the room... It was much different from his back home.  
The walls were a medium shade of blue, not too dark but not too bright. He had posters all around. Green Day, Boys Like Girls, Bowling For Soup, Football... Liverpool United. A snooker poster... Clear he likes his sports. On another wall he has a Doctor Who poster... Old though, David Tennant and Billie Piper and a small poster next to it saying 'Some People Are Gay, Get Over It'  
-So... Greg's gay then?  
He had a small desk at the bottom of his bed and his bed was in the middle of the room, on the back wall. His bedding was black and blue. It was a Queen sized bed. A good size.  
He also had a decent sized bookshelf next to his wardrobe.

"You like to read?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah... I don't read an awful lot but I do enjoy it. Helps me to get away, y'know... A distraction. What about you?"

Mycroft turns around to face Greg. "I love it. I'm rarely seen without a book."

"Something we have in common then!"

"Mm-hmm" Mycroft mumbled as he scanned the books. He'd read most of them himself, some were just football annuals... He had some Doctor who books. But all in all, Mycroft was impressed.

Greg went towards his window which turned out to be double doors that lead out onto a small balcony.  
It had a little bench with a few cushions on it, enough room for 2 people to sit and a small table with an ashtray on it. Above the balcony was a roof that covered the space perfectly.  
Mycroft guessed that it was because of the bad weather they usually have in England.

They both step out, Greg shuts the door slightly and they both take a seat.  
They light up and Mycroft sighs a relief.  
"Oh, I need this! Mother is driving me crazy!"

"She is?" Greg looks confused but continues "how so?"

"Shes smothering me! She thinks I'm still her little A* student who's good at everything and never drinks, smokes, parties or anything else for that matter."

"And you're not like that?"

"No... Well, I'm an A* student, I have to be. All the Holmes were/are, but I do everything that you and your friends do. She just doesn't know all of it."

"Well, why don't you tell her?"

Mycroft snorts "Really? MY mother? It wouldn't go down very well, Gregory."

"How so?"

He looks at Greg and decides he may as well tell him some of his story, he didn't understand why but he felt he could talk to Greg, even though he'd not even known him for 24 hours.  
He takes a deep breathe.  
"When father was alive... He found out something... About me. He was, you know... Not 100% over the moon about it but he accepted me. Before he died, he told me I must not tell mother as she would flip out big time!" He sighs and looks down, taking a long drag from his cig... He was clearly upset.

Greg thinks about what to say and puts his hand on Mycroft's shoulder to comfort him. Mycroft jumps slightly at the touch but doesn't say anything or attempts to move him off. He kind of liked the feeling of somebody being there for him.

Since he was little, He had to practically bring up his little brother, Sherlock.  
Now he's 12, he's not fully dependant on Mycroft anymore and they have a nanny that looks after him when Mycroft is out of the house.  
His mother was a lovely woman at times but she wasn't very accepting on certain things. She didn't like drinkers, she didn't like smokers and she most certainly didn't like gays.

Mycroft was in fact gay but he could only ever tell his father. He was a wonderful man, hard working, loved his family... He was sometimes away a lot on business trips but he would always call the Holmes Manor every night and when he came home, he always had something for the boys.  
For Sherlock, it was usually some sort of chemistry set and for Mycroft, it was a novel. He loved his father very much and missed him incredibly. Gregory must have noticed he was thinking of something rather painful because he squeeze his shoulder in reassurance.

Mycroft let a weak smile creep onto his face and lifted his head to look at Greg.

"I'm sorry. It's just a difficult subject is all."

"No, no. Don't apologise! It's perfectly okay." He smiles at Mycroft.

He stubs his cig out and sparks up another. Greg does the same and they both sit in silence for a while, looking out over London.


	5. Born This Way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just want to take the time to thank a very special lady! Daisha...  
> Without her, I wouldn't still be writing this and I would have given up ages ago.  
> You're a wonderful friend and I love you dearly, Greggypoo. :*
> 
>  
> 
> I shall be updating every Tuesday. My RP group and myself have dedicated Tuesdays as Mystrade Tuesday and therefore, it's only fitting I update on that day. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings apply to this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy, my fellow Sherlockians! :*
> 
>  
> 
> [Born This Way - Lady GaGa]

Chapter 5

 

Mycroft arrived at Holmes Manor after spending the afternoon at Gregory's house.  
He was greeted by a very excited 12 year old.

"MYC!"

"Hello, Sherlock."

Sherlock ran at Mycroft and wrapped his arms around his neck, hugging his older brother tight.

"Where did you go?"

"Mother and I went for dinner at the Lestrade residence. Gregory's mother is a friend of our mothers."

"... Who's Gregory?" Sherlock teased his brother.

"Nobody!" Mycroft whispered. "Be quiet, mother is on her way."

Sherlock nodded and ran off.

Mycroft and his younger brother were very close! Having to practically bring him up from a very young age brought them closer. He could tell his brother anything and everything.  
Even though Sherlock was a 12 year old boy, he would always hug his brother and get attached to anybody Mycroft knew.

Maria came through the door and locked up.

"I'm going to have an early one, Mycroft. Make sure Sherlock goes to bed."

"Yes, mother"

He kissed his mother on the cheek and she headed upstairs.

He went to find Sherlock who was in the library, reading some science book about experiments.

"Sherlock, it's time for bed."

He looked up at his older brother. "But, I'm not tired... Can't I just stay up?"

"No, you have school in the morning, brother mine. You need rest."

"Well, can I at least take this book with me?"

Mycroft rubbed his eyes with his fingers. "Fine, yes. Whatever you like, just get to bed."

"Thanks Myc!"  
He ran upstairs, got changed into his PJ's and said goodnight to Mycroft 

He shut Sherlock's door and headed to his bedroom and locked the door behind him. He turned around and slid down the door, sitting on the floor, he sighed.

*Why, Mycroft. Why get attached to somebody you've known for a day! You haven't even gotten to know him...  
I mean, yeah... Gregory seems like a wonderful lad. Smart, popular, funny, fit... He likes reading, he's gorgeous...*

"Shit..." He muttered under his breath.

*His big, brown eyes... They sparkle. His smile, his hair... He loves football... He must be athletic. I bet he plays for the school team... Running about, getting hot and sweaty. Having to take his shirt off after the game as he's gotten overly hot...*

Mycroft's hand slipped down, during his thoughts, into his boxers. Before he knew it, he was wanking to the thought of Gregory.  
Mycroft bit his lip to stop himself moaning too loud and shut his eyes tightly, imagining Gregory, shirtless, hot, sweaty and looking as gorgeous as ever.  
Mycroft came within minutes.

He sighed, realising what he'd done... Or more of who he'd thought about while doing it.

He took a quick shower and got into his PJ's before stepping out onto his balcony.

Unlike Greg's, Mycroft's balcony was much bigger. It had two sofas, a large table with an ashtray, a docking station for his iPod so he could play music while being out there and a retractable roof.

He sat down on one of the sofas and lit up.

*Oh Lord, Mycroft. What are you going to do?... You clearly like Gregory but he won't like you... Look at you. He could have anybody. He wouldn't want a fat, ugly lad like you. Like mother always says, you'll get nobody looking the way you do.*

Tears formed in his eyes as he sat, smoking.

Earlier that evening, Greg had given Mycroft his number, just in case he ever needed to talk.

He looked at his phone and typed in Greg's name, ready to send him a text. He didn't know what to say... Or how to say anything.

*Tell him you like him... No... Tell him about your mother... No... Tell him how you're feeling... Or what you just did thinking about him...*

 

[To: Gregory Lestrade]

Goodnight, Gregory. - MH. x


	6. Warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> Leave me comments with feedback! I'd love to know what you think.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Warning - Green Day]

Chapter 6

 

The next morning, Mycroft wakes at 6:00am and checks his phone.

'1 New Message'

He unlocks his phone and views the message.

 

[From: Gregory Lestrade]

Goodnight, Mycroft Holmes. :) - GL. xx

 

He smiles to himself and locks his phone.

He got ready, combed his hair perfectly, like always. He put on a black tie with a with button up shirt and black trousers, and leather black shoes, he looked at a blazer and doubted for a second, but he went for it. He went downstairs and had a quick breakfast and took off for school.

When he arrived he went to the smokers area where he had seen Gregory the last time, hoping to see him again. He walked towards the area and Greg was there with a cig in his hand. He smiled wide and Greg smiled back at him.

“Hey Mycroft, early morning huh?”

“Yes, I like to arrive early, this way I have time for a cig”

“Know the feeling” Greg took a long drag and Mycroft thought it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen in his life.

Greg was laid back against a tree, he had black skinny jeans with a blue shirt and blue vans.  
One of his legs up, supported by the tree, he had one hand in his pocket. Well... Almost in his pocket, because the skinny jeans were so tight, he couldn't fit his entire hand in.

Mycroft bit his lip as he looked him up and down and Greg looked at him for a moment before he realised what he was doing.

“So, you always arrive early then?” Mycroft was trying to distract Greg, maybe he didn’t noticed he was staring at his sexy, fit and perfect body. 

“Umm… not always no. Sometimes I meet the group here and we sit talking about shit before school but nobody else could be bothered today.”

"So... How come you're here if nobody else is?"

"Well... Urm..."  
Greg didn't want to tell him that it was because he secretly hoped that Mycroft would turn up and he'd get to spend some time with him, alone before school started.

"I-y'know... Wanted to relax and not rush before getting to class!... Yeah, that!"

Mycroft looked Greg over... He could easily deduce him if he wanted to but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to read Greg. Maybe he cared too much?

*Oh Christ, Mycroft! Stop this. It's just a silly little crush... It means nothing... Even if Greg is looking INCREDIBLY irresistible today. I mean... I'd take him right here, right now if I could. Rip his tight jeans off. I bet he'd look even better without them on....... FUCK!*

Mycroft looked down and sighed.

*Great place to get a hard on, Mycroft Holmes! Outside school!!!*

He pulled out a cig and lit it before practically throwing himself onto the grass to sit with Greg, trying his best to cover the ever growing bulge in his trousers.

Greg smiled as Mycroft sat with him.  
They both sat, smoked and chatted away until the school bell rang.  
Luckily, by this time, Mycroft managed to calm himself down, so he was able to walk into school.

They both said their goodbyes and parted.


	7. Let Yourself Go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Daisha for helping me out with this fic so far!!
> 
> Mystrade Tuesday!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Let Yourself Go - Green Day]

Chapter 7

 

Lunch time soon came around and instead of meeting his friends in the dining hall, like he's done for the past few years, he went straight outside to the smokers area.  
He sat down, back against the tree he'd been leaning against that morning and lit up a cig.

*Maybe Myc won't come outside today? Maybe he's gone for food. I don't want to seem too keen by sat waiting for him though. Oh, Greg... What are you doing?*

He closed his eyes and took a long, hard drag on his cig and slowly puffed out.

"Is something wrong, Gregory?"

He jumps and looks up.

"Jesus, Mycroft! You scared the shit out of me!"

Mycroft laughs and takes a seat on the grass next to Greg again, like this morning. He sparks up and looks at Greg with a small smile.

"Don't you have friends to be eating with and not sitting here waiting for me?"

Greg's eyes widened in shock.  
"I-I... Wasn't..."

Mycroft cut him off. "I was kidding, Gregory. Don't look so worried."

A light, pinkish colour filled Greg's cheeks as he looked down at his cig.

They both sat in silence for a minute or so... Both thinking about each other but trying not to let each other know about it.

"Urm... Mycroft..."

"Hm?"

"What are you doing 2 weeks, on Saturday?"

He thought for a moment... "Nothing that I can recall. Usually I'd just get all of my homework done in the morning. Why do you ask, Gregory?"

"Well... My friend, Lauren is having a birthday party at hers. She's 17 and her parents are out of town."  
He paused.  
"Well, she said I could bring a friend so... I was wondering if, maybe... If you want to... Do you fancy going with me?"

Mycroft slowly turned himself to face Greg. "Like a date?" A slight glimpse of hope in his voice and small smile on his face.

 

*Wait... Does he... Like me?... A date? With Gregory Lestrade! I must be dreaming... I'm dreaming aren't-*  
His thoughts were cut off by Greg.

"NO! No... Not a date..."

Mycroft's smile faded and he looked down at his cig before puffing hard onto it.

"Just like... Two friends, on a night out at an awesome house party!"

He slowly smiled and looked up from his cig.

"F-friend?"

Greg looked at him with slight confusion but also felt a little worried at the fact that Mycroft didn't think they were friends.  
Then it dawned on him... He's sat alone in classes. He must come here to the smokers area alone and sits alone. He eats alone... He... He didn't have any friends at St James yet. He smiled wide.

"Yes, Mr Holmes. Friend. If that's okay with you?"

Mycroft grinned. "Yes, it's perfectly okay!... And yes, Gregory. I would love to go to the party with you!"

"Great! That's settled. I'll pick you up at 7:30pm, yeah?"

Mycroft nods and the boys continue to smoke in silence, just enjoying the company.

*Hmmm... First party since being in London. This should be fun. Especially since Greg is taking me!*  
He smiled wide.

Both Greg and Mycroft sat, talking about music, books and other interests. They found out a lot about each other and discovered they had a lot more in common than they originally thought.


	8. You Sexy Thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONGEST CHAPTER YET!!
> 
> Warnings apply!!!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it was by far one of my favourites to write!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [You Sexy Thing - Hot Chocolate]

Chapter 8

 

Greg was looking himself in the mirror, he had to look good today, it was important. He put black leather trousers, boots, a red t-shirt and a leather red and black jacket…

*This is too much… I’m way over dressed…*

He spike his hair up, he always looked better with the hair spiked and messy. He took the jacket off and start to unbutton his trousers.

*This is NOT a date. Just two friends hanging out.* He stopped…

*What would Mycroft wear? He always dress up so properly… but he looks good anyway. Would he wear a blazer this time? What tie colour? STOP GREG! Oh.. but he is so sexy, with that hair and those freckles....I bet he had freckles all over his body.* He snapped out of his thoughts. He put the jacket back on *Screw it, I’m wearing this, I have no time to change* He went downstairs, took the keys of his bike and go to pick Mycroft up.  
He checked his messages and viewed the one Mycroft sent him last night, with his address on it.

Trying to calm himself while riding to Mycroft’s house.  
*Not a date, Not a date, NOT a date*   
When he arrived at Mycroft’s house he was already outside the gates, and all he could see was a long path but no house.

“So, do you live here?, in the middle of nowhere?”  
“There’s a house at the end of the path, Gregory”  
He seemed embarrassed, though he didn’t know why, Mycroft cleared his throat.   
“So, we are… We're going on this?” 

“Yeah, I ride a bike, problem?”

“No, not at all is just that… um that’s a little-”  
Greg cut him off.  
“Put the helmet on and get on Mycroft, we are perfectly safe”

He put the helmet on and sat behind Greg, he didn’t know what to do, *Should I wrap my arms around him?, No, that would be awkward… What am I supposed to do now?* He panicked.

“Hold on to me Mycroft, we don’t want to have an accident” He hesitated for a second but did as he was told, and he really enjoyed the ride, feeling the body of Greg so close.  
*That fit, hot body… and he's wearing leather… So fucking hot, Calm down Mycroft! You don't want a repeat of what happened at school! Especially being this close to Gregory...*

*God, he is so close, Concentrate in the road Greg*  
A bulge start to form in Greg’s pants and he could feel the tight leather against it. He took a few deep breaths and tried to think of disgusting things, trying to not feel Mycroft behind him.

They arrived at Lauren’s house and when Mycroft pull out of him, he felt a tingling sensation, he took the helmet off and stared at Mycroft.  
He was wearing red skinny jeans, a black Green Day, American Idiot t-shirt and black converse.

*He looks.... shaggable? Oh God what are you thinking Greg?*

His jeans were tight, when he turned around, Greg couldn't help but move his gaze to his arse.

*Oh shit... Greg! Think of ANYTHING else. Stop staring. Stop it!*

His leather trousers were getting tighter and tighter the longer he stared. Greg's breathing pace picked up.  
Mycroft turned back around and caught Greg looking at him, Greg noticed and turned his gaze from Mycroft to his bike as his cheeks were becoming redder by the second. He sparked up a cig and continued to look at his bike, the floor, his cig... Anything that isn't Mycroft.

Mycroft smirked and lit his own cig.

"You okay, Gregory?" He giggled.

"Y-Yeah... I'm... Fine..." He took a deep breath and sighed.  
"We should probably head in... Lauren will be wondering where we are."

"Good idea. Let's go." He smiles and walks towards the door and Greg follows, trying his best not to look at Mycroft's ass.

They both head straight to the kitchen and grab a beer each. Lauren is standing with Ben, Jamie and Chantelle.

"Hey, Happy birthday, Lauren!" Greg says as he gets to his friends.

"GREG!" she screams and jumps at him, hugging him tight! "Thank you! I'm so glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Here, I have you something for you."

Greg hands Lauren a gift. She opens it to reveal a CD, 'Nevermind' by Nirvana.

"Oh... My... God!! Greg, I love it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hugs him tight and shows their friends!

"It's no problem! I'm glad you like it" He smiles and looks at Mycroft who looks like he's feeling pretty awkward and is staring at his empty beer bottle.

"Myc, this is Ben, Jamie, Cee-Cee and the birthday girl, Lauren. Guys, this is Mycroft Holmes"

*Myc? Did... He just call me Myc? The only person that calls me that is Sherlock... I HATE other people shortening my name... But... I kind of actually liked him saying it.*

Mycroft smiles and look to the group. They all shake hands and say hello.

Lauren look at Greg and smirks. He shakes his head and look at Mycroft who is talking to Ben about school.

"Urm... Want another?" He shakes his now empty bottle in front of Mycroft. He nods and they get another 2 beers.

___

A couple of hours go by and Greg and Mycroft are stood outside, alone, having a cig in silence. By this point, they were well on there way to being hammered.

"So..." Greg breaks the silence. "How are you enjoying school?"

"Oh, you know... It's alright."

"Good... Good..."

*God... All I want to do is kiss him!... He looks so god damn gorgeous!*

"Hey, Myc..."

"Yes, Gregory?"

"I meant to ask... Your outfit... It's different to what you usually wear... Urm... Do you dress like this a lot or...?"

"I dress like this at parties and weekends. If my family are round or something, I dress how you see me at school. My family don't really like me dressing like this but... Fuck it!"

*... Oh my god he's so hot when he swears... Oh fuck!...*

"Why? Don't you like me dressing like this?" He looks at Greg with worry in his eyes.

"NO! God no... I love it you look-"  
*Don't say it, Greg! Don't say it!*  
"Hot..."  
Greg's eyes widen at the realisation of what he just said...  
*You fucking idiot!! Why the HELL did you just tell him you think he looks hot! Fuck... Now he's not going to want to be friends and he'll ignore me and-*  
His thoughts were cut off.

"Y-You think... I... Urr... Look... H-Hot?"  
Mycroft tried to hide the smirk that was on his face.  
*Did he really just say that? No... He can't have... He doesn't think that... Does he?*

They make eye contact, Greg's heart sinks.

"Y-Yeah..." He sighs and looks down. "I'm sorry, Mycroft. I didn't say anything because... Y'know... Why would you wanna know? And like... Since I first saw you, I wanted to-"

He's cut off mid-sentence when Mycroft lifts his head by his chin so he's looking up at him.  
Before Greg could finish what he was saying, Mycroft closes the gap between them and gently kisses him.  
His lips were warm, soft and addictive.

Mycroft pulls back.

"Gregory, I-"

"Shhhh..."

Greg places his hand on the back of Mycroft's neck and pulls him back into the kiss, this time, it's not so gentle.  
Greg leads and Mycroft let's him. It's a warm, wet but passionate kiss which lasts for 2 or 3 minutes. They stop when they hear somebody coming outside. Mycroft steps back and they both spark another cig while looking at the floor.

It's Lauren and Dylan, both clearly hammered.

"No, Dylan!! You're wrong!"

"Am not! Admit it, Lauren!"

"I'll never admit it! Batman is NOT the best superhero. It's Spider-Man and you know it!"

Greg chuckles when he hears what they're fighting about.

Lauren looks over and sees them both standing in the corner of the garden.

"Gregory! Tell him I'm right! I'm right aren't I?"

"Never call me Gregory again!"

Mycroft looks at Greg, confused.

"You allow me to call you Gregory..."

"Yes, well... You're different."

Mycroft smirks.

"Lauren, you're wrong and you know you're wrong. Ain't I right, Holmes?"

"Actually, Dylan... I have to agree with Lauren. Spider-Man is the best."

"HA! I TOLD YOU!!" She turns to Mycroft. "I like you, Mycroft!" She runs and hugs him.  
Mycroft is clearly shocked but he hugs her back and laughs.

"Fuck you, Holmes!... You agree with me, don't you, Greg?"

"Actually... I prefer Thor..."

"WHAT?!" The other three shout.

"Hey! He's cute!"

Lauren laughs. "That's true..."

They continue to drink, smoke and fight about who the best superhero is.

____

It's midnight and they're all rather out of it at this point.

Mycroft had disappeared and Greg had gone to look for him.  
He wasn't outside, in the kitchen or the living room, so he tries upstairs.

He goes into Lauren's parents room and finds Mycroft laying on the bed, reading a book.

"You okay, Myc?"

He looks up from the book and smiles.  
"I'm fine, it was just a little loud down there."

Greg laughs and shuts the door behind him. He sits next to Mycroft and smiles. He'd gone back to reading his book and he looks so adorable.

"What?"

"Nothing... I was just... Looking..."

"Why?"

"Because..." He lays on his side next to Mycroft and rests his elbow on the pillow. "You look adorable"

Mycroft raises an eyebrow and looks at him.  
"Adorable?"

"Yeah... Is that a problem?"

"No... First I look hot and now I'm adorable..."

"Well, it's true."

Mycroft puts his book down and faces Greg.

"Well... May I just say, you look extremely hot in your leathers"

Greg smirks. "I do, do I?"

"Mm-hmm..." He runs his hand down his side which sends shivers down Greg's back. "You know... It's all I've been thinking about since you picked me up?"

"M-Me in my leathers?"

"Mmm... Not exactly in them, no..." He winks and licks his lips.

Greg's breathing picks up and he bites his lip.  
Mycroft places his hand on his lower back and pulls him close. He kisses him, this time, he's leading. Mycroft slides his tongue across Greg's bottom lip, asking permission to let him in. Greg opens his mouth and he takes it as a yes. He explores every inch of Greg's mouth with his tongue and they both moan, quietly.  
He rolls Greg onto his back and lays on top of him. He slowly moves himself so both their erections are lined up. Slowly rubbing his dick against Greg's, Mycroft works his way from his lips, across his jaw line to his ear and bites his earlobe.

"F-Fuck, Myc!"

He moves his hand down to undo his jeans, pulling away and getting off the bed, he takes them off. Greg follows suit and undoes his own, throwing them on the floor.

Mycroft crawls back onto the bed and kisses his way up Greg's chest to his neck and bites down.  
Greg gasps and let's out a loud moan. He moves, trying to get some release. Mycroft notices and ruts himself against him, getting more moans from Greg in return.  
They get into a steady rhythm but it's not enough.

"M-More..."

"Hmm?"

"M-More.... Myc...croft... I. Need. More."

He looks at his lover with lust in his eyes, Mycroft looks in between them both and bites his lip before getting up slightly. Greg whimpers at the loss of contact.  
He runs his fingers under the waistband of Greg's boxers and slowly pulls them down. He licked his lips at the sight. Greg wasn't as long as himself but he was thicker.  
He pulled down his own which made Greg smile and bite his lip.

"Mmm... You look sexy when you bite your lip, Gregory."

Greg winked and bit his lip again.

Mycroft practically lunged at him and kissed him deeply.

He lined himself up and lowered himself onto Greg, they both gasped at the feeling of there unclothed dicks touching. Mycroft spit into his hand and wrapped it around them both. He stroked once and the feeling was just indescriptible, he continued one more time... and again, their dicks getting harder every second, if that was even possible.

"SHIT!... Faster Myc! Faster!"

Mycroft sped up his movements.

"Myc?"

"Yes, Gregory. What... Is. It?"

"Swear for me!"

"W-Why? You like it when I swear?"

"Oh, god yes!"

"As you wish..."

Mycroft's hand got slightly tighter around their dicks and he sped up even more.

"FUCK!... OH, GREG!"

"More!... I'm so close..."

"FUCK! SHIT! OH CHRIST! YOU'RE SO FUCKING HOT, GREG!! I CAN'T... I-" Mycroft came, hard... "FUCK! NEUKEN! KURWA! PEDICABO! BAISE! MIERDA!!!!"

Seeing Mycroft come, swear and speak in multiple different languages was enough to push him over the edge, Greg came, screaming Mycroft's name and adding to the mess that had already been made by him.

Mycroft collapsed at the side of Greg. Both of them panting.

"Back. Pocket. Left. Side."

"What?"

"Tissue, Gregory."

"You. Get them. I'm... Tired."

"No..."

Greg huffed and grabbed the tissues, cleaning them both up.

Mycroft pulled the covers over both of them.

Greg grabbed him and pulled him close. He kissed him gently.

"That was amazing, Myc..."

"Yeah... It was." He smiled and rested his head on Greg's chest.

They both closed their eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	9. This Aint A Scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Mystrade Tuesday means it's update time!! :3
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [This Aint A Scene - Fall Out Boy]

Chapter 9

 

*Cough*

...

*Cough, cough*

...

"HEY!!!!!"

The boys jump awake.

"Care to explain?"

They look towards the door, sleep still in their eyes.

"Lauren!! Urm..." Greg looks at Mycroft. "Ah... Right... Yeah... It's not what it looks like?"

"Dont try and pull that one, Lestrade!"  
She walks into the room and closes the door behind her.

"One of you better explain why you're both half naked, in my parents bed. If you don't, I'll make sure you both regret it!"

Greg has seen Lauren angry quite a few times. If she didn't like you or you did her wrong in any way, you'd pay for it!... But... She wasn't angry... She was... Smiling?

"Look, Lauren. I'm terribly sorry. I promise you, it won't happen again. It was my fault, I-"

"Mycroft, please... I'm not stupid."

"I never said you-"

"You two have liked each other since you first saw each other at school, correct?"

They look at each other with slight confusion.  
They nod and look down.

She giggles "Seriously, guys! I just want details!" She winks.

"That's not going to happen, Loz. You know I never tell you."

"Yes and it's so unfair! I tell you details and I don't get much in return!"

"I don't WANT to know about you and your... Love life?..."

"Fiiiiine" she pouts. "Get dressed and hurry downstairs though, people are asking where you are. I'll not say anything, I'll let you two think of an excuse or something."

And with that, she leaves the room.  
Silence broke out.

*What now?... Does he want a relationship? I know I do but... What if he doesn't? I mean, maybe it's just a one night thing? We WERE pretty drunk but... Gregory wouldn't do that, would he?*

He turns to look at him. He's smiling.

"Mornin', Myc."

"Good morning, Gregory."

"How you feeling?"

"Not too bad, actually. I don't think I drank as much as everybody else. What about you?"

"Terrible. My head is pounding."

"Then... Why are you smiling?"

"Because... I woke up next to you."

Mycroft blushed.

"Come on, gorgeous! We need to get downstairs."

"G-Gorgeous?"

"Yeah... You are. Is that okay? Me calling you that?"

"Yes, Gregory. It's perfectly fine."

They both get out of bed, get dressed and head to the bathroom.

Greg ran his fingers through his hair and made it slightly neater than it was but still messed it up.

Mycroft grabbed his comb out of his overnight bag and made his hair look neat as always. Greg noticed him fighting with a curl that didn't seem to want to stay in place. He chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing... Just... You're adorable!"

"Urm... Thank you?"

Mycroft once again blushed. He wasn't sure how to react to being complimented. It never happens. He gets called fat, ugly etcetera... But never gorgeous or adorable... He wasn't complaining though.

______

Downstairs, everybody had finished cleaning up and they all said their goodbyes.  
Mycroft and Greg told them that they both passed out upstairs as they were both exhausted. It was kind of true, they just didn't say WHY they were so exhausted.

Greg and Mycroft set off to Holmes Manor. When they arrived, Greg took his helmet off but staid sat on his bike. Mycroft stood in front of him, clutching the spare helmet he'd been wearing.

"Thank you, Gregory. I had a wonderful time."

"Me too. It was awesome! Text me, yeah?"

Mycroft nodded. He held the helmet out to give Greg back but he shook his head.

"Keep it."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah... I don't give anybody else lifts anyway."

"Thank you!" He smiled wide.

"No worries! Besides, I like giving you lifts."

They both smiled and Greg leaned over his bike and gave him a kiss. It was short but sweet and was filled with emotions.

They said goodbye and Greg took off for his house.


	10. I Want To Break Free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update on Tuesday.
> 
> Hopefully this will make up for it!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [I Want To Break Free - Queen]

Chapter 10

 

Mycroft walked up the driveway to the front door of the Manor. The house seemed empty at first... No... Abandoned?

"Sherlock?... Mother?..."

Nobody answered.

*Maybe they're out? Mother might have a business trip... It would explain why Sherlock is also gone. But why wouldn't she tell me?*

He decided to make breakfast. Unusual for him as he rarely eats and he NEVER has food in a morning but then again, he had been drinking the night before and that always seemed to make him hungry in a morning.

It was 9:25am and he'd just sat down to eat his breakfast when the door swung open.

"Mother..." He stood from his seat, abandoning his food.

"Mycroft... Where were you last night?!"

"I was out at a birthday party, I told you."

"No you didn't"...He did..."I needed you home to watch Sherlock! I had to cancel on Auntie Jean because you weren't around so thank you very much for that!!"

"Mother, I apologise but I had promised to go 2 weeks ago... Besides, you go out with Auntie Jean every weekend."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing... Just-" He paused. "I am allowed to go out and have fun too you know! You've made me move schools and I've had to make new friends an-"

She interrupt him... "FRIENDS? HA! Mycroft, look at you! You're not worthy of friends." She looks at the table and sees the bowl of cereal Mycroft was about to eat before she walked in.

"You're eating my food now as well? What have I told you about doing that? You'll get fat Mycroft... Well, fatter."

He sighs "Yes mother. I'm terribly sorry."

"You should be! Now go to your room! I don't want to see you for the rest of the day! You don't come down here at all! Got it?"

"Yes, mother"

He runs upstairs and slams his door shut, locking it behind him.  
He sinks to the floor, tears rolling down his face. His mother was horrible, he knew what she did and said was wrong but he couldn't exactly say anything to her. Deep down, he was actually kind of scared of her.  
He sits in front of his door, trying to compose himself. He digs his phone out of his pocket.

'1 New Message'

He reads it.

 

[From: Sherlock Holmes]

Hey, Myc. I'm staying at a friend's house tonight. His name is John and he's in my class at school. He's really nice.  
I'll see you tomorrow. :) - SH.

 

He sighs.  
*Great... Who am I going to talk to now? I don't want to interrupt Sherlock...*

 

He looks over to his wardrobe... He could hear his father's voice.  
*Mycroft... Don't... Stop it! Please... You know what your mother is like. Just, calm down. Talk to Greg, he seems nice... Just, don't!*

 

It was too late... He was searching the bottom of his wardrobe until he finds what he wants.  
"Finally!!..."

He opens a can of beer and downs half the can.  
"I'm sorry, father..."

He finishes the can and throws it to the ground, opening another.

 

~Three hours later~

 

[From: Mycroft Holmes]

Greeeeegory! R U Busy? - MH.

 

[From: Gregory Lestrade]

Mycroft? What's up? - GL.

 

[From: Mycroft Holmes]

How do U know somethings up? :O - MH.

 

[From: Gregory Lestrade]

You're typing funny... And you've just used an emoticon. What's wrong? I'm worried. - GL.

 

[From: Mycroft Holmes]

Awwwh! You're so sweet! Caring... Why do U care? - MH.

 

[From: Gregory Lestrade]

What?... I told you, Myc... I like you! You're kind, sweet, funny, smart... Why wouldn't I like you? - GL.

 

[From: Mycroft Holmes]

How much do U like me, Greggypoo? - MH.

 

[From: Gregory Lestrade]

Greggypoo? What?  
Mycroft... I like you! A lot! You're all I think about. You're the most amazing person I've ever met in my life. - GL.

 

[From: Gregory Lestrade]

Mycroft?...

 

[From: Gregory Lestrade]

Myc?... You there?

 

[From: Gregory Lestrade]

Mycroft... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you! I just... I really like you. Please reply. I'm worried about you!

 

[From: Mycroft Holmes]

Come outside... - MH.


	11. Those Things You Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter... All the credit has to go to Daisha (the legend)! She helped me out and basically wrote this chapter because I was completely stuck.  
> So babe, thank you so much! Love you!
> 
>  
> 
> If any of you guys have any suggestions for what could happen etc... Please leave me a comment. :3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Those Things You Do - Boris]

Chapter 11

 

Greg looks at his phone and then his door... Confused he walks downstairs and opens the front door.

"Mycroft..."

He's still in the same clothes he left Lauren's in... His eyes are red and puffy and he has tears rolling down his face.

"Greg... I-"

"What's wrong?"

Mycroft throws his arms around him, tightly. He buries his face into Greg's neck and bursts out crying.  
Greg stands there, shocked that Mycroft is at his house and that he's upset. He doesn't question him about it again, not yet anyway.  
He wraps his arms around Mycroft.

"Okay, okay... Come on, Myc."

He pulls him inside and shuts the door behind him.  
He pulls slightly away and lifts Mycroft's head so he's looking at him.  
His tears continue to fall... Greg closes the gap between them, lightly kissing him, slow and gentle to comfort him. 

“Want to talk about it?” Greg looked at him, pressing their foreheads together.

“ I… My mum came home and she was… she told me stuff, I’m sure I deserve them, I’m a fat, ugly, stupid kid”

“What? No!! I’ll not let you say that Myc! You're nothing like that!”  
He kissed him again, he wanted to make sure Mycroft knew he was telling the truth, he wanted him to feel wanted.

“You are beautiful and you're not fat! I've seen you and you are… Perfect…"  
Mycroft couldn't help but smile and he took Greg’s face and crush their lips together, the kiss was hard, and passionately, he dragged him to the sofa and started undressing. 

“Not here!! Parents...”

He couldn’t say much more, he drag Mycroft upstairs and once the door was closed he took his shirt off and push Mycroft to the bed. Mycroft did the same, throwing his shirt on the floor. Greg jump on top of him and started kissing him, biting his lip and going further down to his neck, licking and biting at his Adam’s apple. Mycroft pulled at his hair and whispered in his ear.

“Fuck me”

He felt a jump in his heart and his prick twitched in interest, but he couldn’t do that, Mycroft was a bit drunk and it would be wrong. He ignored the proposition and continue with the kissing, going down to take care of Mycroft’s nipples making him moan. He continued to go down kissing his chest, stomach and quickly undoing his trousers and pulling at them along with the pants. He pressed a kiss to Mycroft’s thighs, spreading them. He breathe heavily on Mycroft’s prick making him thrust up, he smiled and kissed the side of his prick, liking a line from root to tip.

“Fucking hell, Greg!! Do it!”

He smiled and took Mycroft in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks around him and swallowing pre-cum as he continued to suck him off.  
He pulled out letting just the tip in his mouth and stroking, then he took him again completely, making Mycroft moan and grab at the sheets, Greg keep his pace, sometimes going faster , hollowing his cheeks and swallowing around Mycroft’s cock, until he couldn’t hold it back and came without warning down Greg’s throat, still on post orgasmic bliss he pulled at Greg and mash their lips together, rolling over to be on top of him, he quickly undo Greg’s trousers and pants to reveal his erection, taking him completely without any hesitation, he twist his tongue around the tip making Greg moan, taking a pillow to muffle the sounds so his parent’s won’t wake up, thrusting in Mycroft mouth as he sucked on him pulling out to stroke him and taking him again, he was sucking at him really fast, eagerly, and it didn’t take to long for Greg to stumble over the edge, screaming loudly unto the pillow and arching his back, Greg came and Mycroft swallowed completely and flop down on the bed beside Greg, both boys breathing heavily.

“You…..you are…...not fat, nor ugly Mycroft, you are perfect”

“I’m not, but thank you, Gregory” 

They stay quiet until their breaths were even again and then Greg talked.

“Mycroft, I…. don’t listen to what your mum says, I can’t think of anything more to say, just that I think you are really beautiful, smart and you know… hot”

Mycroft didn’t answer and when he turned to look at him, he was sleeping,hugging Greg’s pillow. Greg couldn’t help but smile, he shift in the bed and get comfortable, closing his eyes, he couldn’t believe he just had sex with Mycroft in his house, he had never done that before.


	12. All About That Base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut by Daisha 'The Legend'. ;)  
> Thank you baby girl!
> 
>  
> 
> I've had a really bad week so far so please bare with me while I get through the hard time I'm having.
> 
>  
> 
> [All About That Base - Meghan Trainor]

Chapter 12

 

The next morning the boys wake up, cuddled up to each other, Mycroft's head on Greg's chest, their legs wrapped together, Mycroft's arm on Greg's stomach and the other around his waist. Greg's arms were tightly wrapped around Mycroft's body.

Greg opens his eyes and smile down at the other boy.

"Mornin' gorgeous"  
Mycroft smiled and looked at Greg.  
"Good morning, Gregory"

Greg moves one of his hands up to his lovers cheek and stroked his thumb on his cheekbone.

“Feeling better?” Greg was really concerned about Mycroft.

He nodded in agreement. “I’m sorry for coming here unannounced, it was rude…”

“S’okay, you don’t have to ask permission to come here, you are my friend and I’ll be here whenever you need to talk or… anything” He blushed slightly at the thought of what had happened just hours ago. Mycroft shoved him gently, knowing what he was thinking.

“I would come here every night if it means I’m going to wake up next to you”

“Aww… Stop that!” he was fully blush, he loved waking up to Mycroft too.

“It’s the truth Gregory, it was the best night sleep I’ve had in ages, and feeling you beside me now feels wonderful, like heaven”

“I’m glad then… I.. um…. I liked waking up with you too, LOTS… I wish we could do it more often”  
“I know what we could do more often” Suddenly Mycroft was on top of him, taking his hands and pulling them above his head, pinning him down.

“Yeah? What?” Greg raised his eyebrow and Mycroft smash their lips together, still pinning him down, shuffling in the bed sheets he put a knee between Greg’s thighs, feeling his hardening cock.

“This” He pressed the knee slightly against him, making Greg whimper.

“Yes?” Greg was now giving him a devilish smile.

Mycroft kissed him again, going further down to his neck, pulling his knee down and resting his body on Greg’s, cocks rubbing against each other and Mycroft’s own brushing slightly in Greg’s thighs.

“Gregory, you are so beautiful, those lips, this neck...” he was now biting, leaving slight marks in Greg’s neck, making him moan quietly. “I want them to be mine”

“They are yours, Mycroft just… God! do something” He was starting to get desperate, Mycroft like to tease him, and he loved that,but he wanted more, he wanted so much more.

“I’m going to… do so much more” he started licking along the mark he just left, and Greg was thrusting up to him, trying to get some friction in his aching cock, it was too much and he couldn’t wait anymore, His hands went down as he align himself with Greg, taking their cocks together and started stroking, the pre-cum from both of them making it easier, while he stroked Greg put his now free hands around Mycroft’s neck, pulling him in a kiss, messy,and wet, moaning into each other’s mouths. Mycroft started stroking faster and the bed creak beneath them.

“Fuck… God you are so good… God YES!” Greg was beyond aroused, Mycroft’s hand was doing wonderful things to him, stroking and teasing his tip with his fingers, he was so close, but he didn’t want this to end.

“Mmm… Yes..,. I am, you are perfect Gregory, God! I want you, I want you inside me”

Those only words were the only thing he needed to stumble over the edge and cum all over both of them, moaning and locking eyes with Mycroft, who just the sight of Gregory’s bliss face and the wetness and hotness of his cum sent him flying, reaching the orgasm with a loud moan that Greg muffle with a kiss, not sure if his parent’s were home. After the kiss Mycroft drop in the bed, beside Greg, both boys panting and breathing heavily. 

“GOD! I want more mornings like this”

“As do I Gregory” both smiled.

“SHIT! what time is it?”  
Mycroft looked at the clock in the bedside table. “6:30am…” took him a minute to realized it was Monday and he had to get ready to go to school. Quickly getting out of bed and putting his clothes, messily while Greg watched him with a smile in his face. 

“Gregory, how I’m supposed to go outside, I really need to go. I’ll be late for school”

“Um.. yeah RIGHT!” he quickly jump out of bed and put his pajama bottoms on, opening the door slowly, calling for his mom. 

“Mum?”

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Shit..." He mumbled. "Urm... What's for breakfast?" Greg panicked as he responded to her, voice slightly shaky.  
*Please don't come upstairs, oh god, please don't!*

"It depends on what you want. Sausage sandwiches are available or I can make you something different."

"No, that's fine. Thank you, mum. I'll be down in a minute!"

He closes the door and looks at Mycroft, worry in his eyes. "I don't know how to sneak you out... I-"  
He was stopped mid sentence as Mycroft kissed him hard.

"Don't worry. I've got a plan. You go distract your mother, okay?"

Greg nodded in agreement.

"I'll see you at school, Gregory."  
He pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. "Thank you again for last night... And this morning." He winked and Greg swore his heart skipped a few beats.  
He went downstairs and into the kitchen where his mum was and he slowly approached her.

"Mornin', mum"

"Morning. Your breakfast is nearly ready, could you lay the table?"

"Sure..."

Greg started to lay the table for 3 and talked to his mum about anything he could think of, so it was the party. Of course, he didn't tell her about what himself and Mycroft had done but he did mention him being there.

_____

Once Mycroft had heard Greg start talking about the party, that was his cue to leave. He sent a quick text to a driver at the manor, Thomas who always picked Mycroft up when he was too drunk to drive or walk or when he'd snuck out the house. Thomas was brilliant and always covered for him.

Once he hit send, he shoved his phone into his pocket and climbed out of the bedroom window onto the conservatory roof and slide down the drain pipe. He looked around to make sure nobody was around and took off to the next street where Thomas had parked.

“Morning, Mr Holmes.”

“Goodmorning, Thomas. Can you get to the manor in under 20 minutes?”

“I shall do my best, sir. Traffic doesn’t seem too bad this morning so it’s highly possible.”

“Excellent! Thank you.”

And with that, Thomas set off to take Mycroft back to Holmes Manor in time for school.


	13. Bassface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REALLY SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING!!!
> 
> Real life, y'know?
> 
> I'll try and start writing again.  
> I've just got a new job after searching for months.  
> Plus, I'm going to Sherlocked next month and therefore I was panicking even more about not having a job.
> 
> It's okay though!!
> 
> I have BIG plans for this!
> 
> Here's a little update while you wait.  
> Love you all. Thank you for sticking around!
> 
>  
> 
> (Bassface - The Midnight Beast)

Chapter 13

 

“Have you got everything?”

 

“Yes, mum! I have to go, I’m going to be late…”

“Okay, have a good day.”

“I will, love you!”

“Love you too, Greg.”

He shoved his black and red leather jacket on and shut the door behind him before getting onto his bike, putting his helmet on, starting the engine and setting off for school. Usually he hated having to get up and go to school but since meeting Mycroft, he actually looked forward to going. All he could do was think about him. His gray eyes with a tinge of blue that sparkled when he was happy but looked like a sea storm when he was upset… But they were just friends, that’s all.  
*Mycroft would never want to be with me. He’s too wonderful to want to be with me. He’s probably just using me for sex. Oh god, I hope he isn’t… I may have done that to some poor sods in the past but that was different… Wasn’t it? Well… Either way, he probably won’t want to do anything like that with me again*  
He tried not to think about it… About Mycroft. If he was using him, it’d hurt too much. He wasn’t going to ask him… If by any chance he wanted to do it again, he wasn’t going to ruin it. He may not WANT to be used by Mycroft but if that was the only way of getting that close to him again, he’d take that chance.

_________

Greg pulls up outside school, climbs off his bike and takes his helmet off.

“Goodmorning, Gregory”

“Mycroft! I see you got home in time then”

“Yes, I did… Thank you”

“What for?”

 

Mycroft moves closer to ensure that the other students won't be able to hear him.

 

“For last night. I’ve only ever had one person there for me and that was my father. I mean, I have my brother but he’s only 12 and I don’t want to stress him out. He took it bad when father died and since then I’ve been the only person he can talk to properly. I just… I guess I just… I really appreciate you being there last night so… Thank you very much, Gregory.  
And of course...” Mycroft whispers in Greg's ear "The sex was rather good too" He pulls away and smirks.

Greg blushes “Hey, it’s my pleasure! I’m always here if you need me. Just call or text me… Or turn up at my house” He winks “And I’ll be there”

Mycroft smiles.

“What are you doing Friday night?”

“Urm… Nothing I don’t think. Why?”

“Well… I was wondering if you’d like to go to a club or something with me. That’s if you like clubs? I’m not too sure what you and your friends do for fun…”

“A club? Gee Myc, I’d love to but I’m only 17. There’s no way they’d let me in”

“Trust me, you’ll get in. I know the owner. You and your friends are invited”

“Wow! Awesome! I’m sure they’d love to”

“Great!”

The school bell rings and the boys say their goodbyes and head to class.


	14. Before You Knew Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... No chapters have been done for ages!  
> I just got a job... My life has taken a turn for the worse though...  
> So I thought I'd write today to take my mind off it so... Here it is, chapter 14! :3
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> (I have no beta so I'm sorry for any mistakes)
> 
>  
> 
> Before You Knew Me - McBusted.

Chapter 14

 

School was dragging already... He'd met Greg for lunch and everything felt... Right? It was like he'd known Greg all his life... Or at least most of it. Yet, he wasn't sure if Greg felt the same about him as he did about Greg. He wasn't sure if he wanted a relationship with him or not but he knew he liked him an awful lot... And as scary as that is for Mycroft, there was nothing he could do about it. Plus, Greg was a wonderful boy... If he was going to have a relationship or even just thoughts about having a relationship with anybody, he was very happy for that to be Gregory.

 

Maths class.

*Brilliant!*

Mycroft's favourite lesson. Though it wasn't as challenging as he'd like it to be, he still enjoyed the thrill of Mathematics. The teacher, Mr Brookfield, seemed to like Mycroft. Infact, all of his teachers did. He got on with his work, showed up on time and of course they knew he was a Holmes. They knew that if they pissed him off, they’d more than likely get fired due to some very unfortunate circumstance… Mycroft always sat at the back of the class. Simple reason, he was out of the way. All the kids that liked to mess about during class usually sat at the back too but they all stayed away from Mycroft. Since arriving at St James, he hadn’t made any friends. You could class Greg as a friend but Mycroft didn’t, he didn’t know what to class him as. Just because they’d slept together didn’t mean they were friends or anything… It could just be a bit of fun, ‘Fuck-buddies’ is the correct term, right? Mycroft cringed at the thought… He’d never had a ‘fuck-buddie’ and he didn’t want one. He’d had the odd random shag at parties or on holiday when he got bored but that was different, wasn’t it?

Mycroft was pulled from his thoughts when somebody tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up to see Greg standing there, smiling.

“Hey! Mind if I sit here?”

“N-No… Please” Mycroft gestured to the plastic chair next to him.

“Tar!” Greg sat down and got his notebook, workbook and pen out.

Mycroft smiled as he looked down at his notebook.

“So… I ain’t seen you in ‘ere before”

“Mm, that’s because I didn’t try to get noticed”

“What’s that mean?”

 

“Nothing, Gregory. Now shhh… Mr Brookfield is talking and I’m trying to listen”

“M’kay…”

Mycroft went back to his work while Greg just looked at Mycroft. He could see Greg from the corner of his eye but he carried on with his work as best as he could. He couldn’t help thinking about the boy next to him and how he felt and wondering if he felt the same.  
*He can’t like me. Look at me… Why would Gregory like this? Stop it, Mycroft. You’re going to get your heartbroken… Just try and be his friend. He might be okay being your friend. I mean, he sat next to you, he wants to bring his friend to the club on Friday… He has to, right?*

Mycroft was pulled from his thoughts when Greg leant over, whispering in his ear.

“Sup. Mycroft?”

“N-Nothing… Why?”

“You look stressed. What you thinking about? Is it your mum again?”

“What? No! No, not her… Just… I’ll be fine, honest.”

“Okay, if you’re sure. ‘ere if you need me, remember that” Greg gave a warm smile and started to doodle in his notebook, Mycroft carrying on writing down what Mr Brookfield was writing on the smartboard.

“Y’know, that book is suppose to be for work, not for drawing in”

“Huh?”

“Your book, Gregory… You should be writing down things off the board and not drawing things in it”

“Yeah but… Maths is boring”

“Maths is certainly not boring! It stimulates the mind and is just wonderful”

“... WHAAAT?!”

“Keep it down, Lestrade!” Mr Brookfield shouted from the front of the class.

“Sorry, sir!”

He went back to rambling on about… Whatever the hell it was he was teaching. Greg things it was graphs but really didn’t care.

“You serious, Myc?”

“Of course I’m serious. I’m always serious”

“You actually like Maths?”

“Yes… You’re repeating yourself and it’s getting quite annoying, Gregory”

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just… People usually hate it”

“I’m not people. I enjoy the challenge, the subject is fun and exhilarating”

“I see…”

“You don’t like it then?”

“Nope”

“Well, what do you like then?”

Greg thought for a few minutes before answering. “I like art class. Also… Don’t tell anybody this but…” He looked around and then whispered into Mycroft’s ear “I actually love History and English lit”

“Oh? What makes them fun for you then?”

“I dunno… History is just fun, don’t know why but it’s really cool. English Lit,,, Well, it’s the reading and the poetry side to it. I know that sounds kinda geeky but I’ve always loved reading and poetry is just a mini book…”

“I see… Well, I love every subject but Maths and English Lit are my personal favourites”

“You like English Lit too?”

“Oh, yes. Same reasons as you”

“Hmm… So, we have some more things in common than I thought”

“Indeed we do, Gregory. We probably have more too but right now, I am trying to concentrate”

“Yes, of course. Sorry”

“No worries”

They both go back to their work. Greg actually trying to listen which he never did. He wasn’t sure if it was because Mycroft was there or what but he was actually trying and finding that Maths with Mycroft by his side wasn’t actually as bad as he thought.


	15. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg needs help with his homework and who does he ask? None other than his 'lover' Mycroft Holmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been over a year since I last posted a chapter and I'm so sorry. D: Life happened, writers block also happened and before I knew it, it had been over a year. :(
> 
> So, here you go. I JUST wrote this and I'm feeling back in the mood to write.  
> Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> P.S - My boyfriend helped with the Maths section of this chapter as I stink at Maths. xD  
> ENJOY.
> 
>  
> 
> Almost - Bowling For Soup.

Chapter 15

 

[To: Mycroft Holmes]

Myc. How’s it goin’? - GL. x

 

[To: Gregory Lestrade]

I’m in the middle of homework, what do you want, Gregory? - MH. x

 

[To: Mycroft Holmes]

I’m stuck… - GL. x

 

[To: Gregory Lestrade]

Care to elaborate on what it is you’re stuck on? - MH. x

 

[To: Mycroft Holmes]

The worst subject in the world… I’m dying, Myc. It’s too difficult. My brain is mush just looking at the questions. - GL. x

 

[To: Gregory Lestrade]

It’s Maths isn’t it? Which question do you need help with? - MH. x

 

[To: Mycroft Holmes]

All of them. - GL. xx

 

[To: Mycroft Holmes]

HELP ME! Please!!!!!! - GL. x

 

[To: Mycroft Holmes]

I’ll make it worth your while. ;) - GL. x

 

[To: Gregory Lestrade]

On my way. - MH.

 

[To: Mycroft Holmes]

I knew that would get you round here. :P - GL. xx

 

[To: Gregory Lestrade]

That’s not why I’m coming over. I’m coming to help a friend with his Maths homework, okay? Nothing more. Besides, I need to do my Maths too so we may as well do it together. - MH. x

 

[To: Mycroft Holmes]

Do what together? ;) - GL. x

 

[To: Gregory Lestrade]

Gregory!... I’ll be there in 10 minutes. Do try to keep yourself calm. - MH. x

 

*10 minutes later*

 

There’s a knock on the door and Greg runs to open it.

“Myc! Glad you could make it”

“Good evening, Gregory”

Mycroft kisses Greg on the cheek softly and smiled.

“So, Maths, yes?”

“Yeah, I told you I couldn’t do it”

“Now come on Gregory. You can, it’s just you’ve not paid attention enough in class to understand the homework we’ve been given. Come on, I’m here aren’t I?”

Greg nods and takes Mycroft upstairs to his room where his homework was scattered about on his desk and floor. Mycroft stands in the doorway.

“How do you expect to get work done when there’s no organisation here?”

“This is how I always do it! What’s wrong with it?”

“Oh Gregory, everything has it’s place, here, let me show you”

Mycroft walks into the room and pick up all of the books and papers, placing each book with its assigned sheet and placing them into a neat pile on Greg’s desk.

“See, now each piece of work is ready to be done. All you have to do is take one from the pile and start from there”

Greg giggles.

“What?”

“No, nothing. It’s just cute how proper you are with doin’ things”

“Cute? People don’t usually call me that”

“What do they call you?”

“A freak…”

Greg stops giggling and looks at Mycroft. He can see a hint of sadness in his eyes but he could see him trying to hide it.

“You’re not a freak, Mycroft”

“Mhum” he nods slightly before changing the subject. “Okay, where do you want to start?”

“On my bed?” Greg winks.

“Gregory, I’m being serious, we have to get this done. After that, you can do whatever you like”

“Is that a promise?”

Mycroft smirk “That’s a promise, Gregory. Now, shall we start with Maths?”

Greg huffs and drags himself over to his desk as Mycroft chuggles.

 

Some time had past and the boys were on there last section of the Maths sheet. They were finding the gradient of a line through differentiation.

“If y = xn, dy/dx = nxn-1 and y = kxn, dy/dx = nkxn-1(where k is a constant- in other words a number)  
Therefore to differentiate x to the power of something you bring the power down to in front of the x, and then reduce the power by one.  
For example:  
y = x4, dy/dx = 4x3  or y = 2x4, dy/dx = 8x3  
Does that make sense?”

“I think so, yeah. So  y = x5 + 2x-3, dy/dx = 5x4 - 6x-4

“Yes, exactly! See, you can do it”

“That wasn’t so bad. I guess it helps that I have somebody I enjoy listening to teaching me this stuff”

Mycroft smiles “Well, I’m glad I could help”


End file.
